


怎么才能被别人吃掉啊【04】

by gaogaohanhan



Category: all汶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaogaohanhan/pseuds/gaogaohanhan
Kudos: 5





	怎么才能被别人吃掉啊【04】

王一博是个爱豆也是个演员，本来这次大导的戏他只是过来客串一下，没想到居然收获了意外惊喜。

李菡真是太好吃了，小嘴软滑的像棉花糖，乳汁又甜的掺了蜜，下面的小嘴更是越吃越劲，明明刚开拓过，又马上紧得像没被肏过一般，绞得人又痛又爽。

王一博将李菡带回了酒店，给她做了清洗，抱着软乎乎香喷喷的身子睡了一晚上，第二天早上精神饱满地开工了。

这是他客串的最后一天，上午拍完最后一场戏，剧组给他安排了一个杀青宴，在宴席上，他还看到了满脸愁容的陈宥维。

一想到躺在宾馆里沉沉睡去的李菡，王一博的笑容止不住洋溢起来，走之前他还特意跟陈宥维打了招呼，感谢他将李菡送到自己身边。

当然这一切，陈宥维是不可能知道的。毕竟王一博现在终于了解陈宥维当初的心思，像李菡这样肏不厌的尤物，是该好好藏起来不被别人发现。

等回到酒店，看到李菡乖乖坐在床沿，面露期待地迎接着他，王一博的狐狸尾巴都要翘到天上去，他无比卖力地贡献了自己最好的技术，把李菡爽得娇喘吁吁，淫水直流。

做完三次之后，王一博才抱着已经昏睡过去的李菡上了准备好的私家车，向他公司所在的城市开去。

早在住所迎接的经纪人显然没有料到在他有事不在的这两天时间里发生了什么事。他看着王一博将一个漂亮的女人抱进了房间，替她掖好被子，亲了亲她的额头，才缓缓走出来。

只有公司少数高层才知道，王一博是老总的亲儿子，所以即使他这么多年搞出一堆垃圾事，得到的资源却越来越多，人气也如日中天。

但将女人带回家却是第一次。作为跟了王一博近十年的经纪人，他只能好意劝道：“就算再喜欢也要收敛一点，外面的记着可不好应付。”

没想到却惹得王一博很是不悦。王一博第一回碰见这么合心意的女人，喜欢到恨不得每时每刻都待在一起，他甚至想和她正经地谈个恋爱，他长这么大，还没交一个正式的女朋友。

别人越是这些讲，王一博越是叛逆，虽然他不能将李菡公开，但带着她在公司晃悠总是没关系的。

王一博在公司有个独立工作室，练功房、录音间、休息室一应俱全，他便每天带着李菡去公司上班，没几天公司上上下下都知道王一博交了一个特别漂亮的女朋友。

李菡跟王一博在一起还是很开心的，他不像黄嘉新和陈宥维那样喜欢把她关起来，反之常常带着她去各种地方玩，让她对人类世界有了更深刻的认识。

他工作的地方特别特别大，可以见到好多好漂亮、好年轻的哥哥姐姐，可以看到他们跟着节奏跳帅气的舞，唱好听的歌。

王一博说他最近在筹备一张新专辑，给她哼了主打歌的旋律，李菡觉得好听极了，饶有兴趣地跟着学，没想到还被王一博夸挺有天赋的，乐得她心里美滋滋。

李菡的小日子过得很是滋润，唯一不好的一点就是王一博明明答应会吃掉她的，结果她都已经成熟了好多天了，他还是没什么动静。

王一博不会凶人，就算在床上做得再怎么狠，嘴上说的还是安慰人的好听话，因此李菡并不怎么怕他，她就缠着王一博一个劲儿地撒娇，“一博～一博～快来吃我嘛～”

每到这时，王一博总是笑着刮刮她的鼻子，然后翻身把她压在下面，他的吻在她的额头、脸颊、唇瓣慢慢落下，一边亲一边回答：“老公现在就吃掉你！”

一开始是在卧室，在客厅，在厨房，在阳台，等到家里的每一处地方都留下两人做爱的痕迹后，王一博就开始在公司动手了。

无论是贴着整个墙壁镜子的练功房，还是摆放着各种设备的录音间，还是午后无人打扰的休息室，只要王一博的欲望起来了，他就会毫不克制地剥开她的衣服，插进她的身体。

每次掐着她的细腰将浓稠的精液射进去的时候，王一博都会动情地问李菡，“老公吃得你爽不爽，你还要不要被老公吃了？”

李菡爽得连脚指头都崩了起来，但她隐约还记得王一博并没有吃她，便留着眼泪，娇滴滴地回应，“爽……求求老公吃我吧……”

然而每次做爱后醒来，李菡发现自己仍然完好无损，还是那个没有被任何人咬过的水蜜桃，她就觉得王一博是在骗她。

水蜜桃的成熟期很短，错过了成熟期就要腐烂了，李菡在王一博身上浪费太多时间了，算了算日子，只怕过两日就要腐烂了，心里急得不得了。

她迫切希望自己能找到一个喜欢吃水蜜桃的人，只要那个人出现，她就还有希望能在腐烂之前就别人吃掉。

好在上天听到了李菡的请求，在她快要放弃之际，终于教她遇到了那个喜欢吃水蜜桃的人。

徐炳超是一个水蜜桃狂热者，饮料要喝水蜜桃味的，糖果饼干也要吃水蜜桃味的，不管任何东西只要有水蜜桃口味的，他都会优先选择。

他是一位音乐制作人，自己成立了工作室，和各大娱乐公司都保持着密切的商业关系，攥得钵满盆满。最近他受邀为王一博的新专辑弄主打歌，制作了一首偏情歌的流行曲，和王一博以前的曲风很是不同。

近几年听众口味变化太大了，早些年流行的唱跳舞曲早已不受欢迎，倒是节奏舒缓的情歌很有市场，徐炳超是写情歌的一把好手，自然被各家追捧。

徐炳超跟王一博也算熟人，这回交出来的曲子是他为王一博精心制作的，他保证能把王一博的那群小粉丝迷的五迷八道，但是王一博第一遍录音之后的效果却没有想象中那么好。

明明是情歌，王一博唱起来却不带任何感情，即使他已经很卖力地伪装了，但在徐炳超眼里，这种装出来的效果更假。录音时徐炳超还打趣地说，“听说你身边莺莺燕燕不断，怎么，没一个能走进你心里啊。”

录了好几遍都不行，徐炳超便和王一博商量将录音往后推一推，恰好王一博要去客串一位大导的戏，这件事就暂时告一段落。

结果王一博刚客串回来，徐炳超就接到了他的电话。电话里，王一博短暂地哼了几句，听起来明显比之前有感情多了，徐炳超一拍板，决定可以重新录音了。

在来之前徐炳超还很好奇究竟是什么事情让王一博在短时间内开了窍，等他来到录音间，见到跟在王一博身后蹦蹦跳跳的李菡时，他就了然了。

王一博不知是哪儿修来的福气，找见了这么一个漂亮又可爱的女孩子，说话又甜又嗲，语调像是在撒娇，皮肤又白又嫩，整个人看上去都粉嘟嘟的，最关键的是，身材好得不得了，那对奶子又大又圆，走起路来一晃一晃的，好似马上要流出奶水来。

在录音时，李菡乖乖地等在外面，双手支着脑袋好奇地望着里面的王一博，王一博就毫不掩饰地赤裸裸地盯着她，好似用眼神就能把她生吞活剥。

徐炳超吃了一个上午的狗粮，嫉妒得决定在录音结束之后去找个小姐好好发泄一番，但此时他只能愤怒地将水蜜桃味的棒棒糖含进嘴里。

录音结束，王一博被经纪人喊走，说是公司老总有事要交代。徐炳超坐在录音间里处理方才的音频，没想到李菡就哼着小曲儿走了过来。

仔细一听，她哼的曲子居然是他给王一博制作的主打歌，李菡天生蜜桑，最适合唱情歌，这首曲子反而更像是为她量身定做一样。

徐炳超只觉得自己的心脏好似被什么东西挠过，痒痒的，又很勾人，他领着李菡去了录音间，让她将刚才那段旋律完整唱出来。

李菡其实是过来问徐炳超是不是特别喜欢吃水蜜桃的，刚才她就看见徐炳超一连吃了好几个棒棒糖，还都是水蜜桃味的，没想到对方居然把她拉到了录音室，让她唱歌。

虽然之前被王一博夸奖过，李菡还是没觉得自己唱的有多好听，她这些天见到过太多厉害的歌手了，相比之下，自己才没学几天，连歌词都记不住，只会哼旋律。

但是徐炳超特别温柔又耐心地夸她唱歌好，还手把手地教她怎么用设备，哼错了也不打断她，一遍又一遍地教她怎么把旋律哼对，在他的悉心指导下，李菡终于把歌录好了。

录完之后，徐炳超就把刚才她唱的歌放给她听，还一个劲儿地夸她，让她都不好意思地羞红了脸。

李菡觉得徐炳超人真是好极了，比她之前遇到的所有人都好、都温柔，更重要的是徐炳超还告诉李菡，他最喜欢吃水蜜桃了，让她激动得湿了眼眶。

看见李菡的眼角红红的，徐炳超还以为她是因为自己唱的歌被别人夸奖才热泪盈眶的，他平日里接触过太多歌手了，很多歌手靠天赋、靠嗓子走得很高，但对唱歌却没有粉丝吹得那样热爱，换句话说，他们是拿唱歌赚钱的。

李菡是第一个因为喜欢唱歌落泪的，她生的好看，留着眼泪的模样更是楚楚动人，徐炳超不自觉地咽了咽口水，发现自己的喉咙都干涩了。

然后他就看见李菡含着眼泪注视着他，她的鼻尖红红的，小嘴也红红的，整张小脸也是绯红绯红的，“徐炳超，我已经熟了，你要吃我吗？”

徐炳超以为自己是在做梦，他探出手摸了摸李菡的脸，手指烫的缩了回来，对方不仅没躲，反而向前走了一步，抬着头与他四目对视，又重复了一遍刚才的话，“我很好吃的，你要吃我吗？”

李菡离他不过十公分，低下头就能看见她红润的双唇，凹起的锁骨，还有那高高耸起的胸部，只要轻轻一搂，就能把她搂在怀里。

像是有磁力一样，让徐炳超不由自主地伸出手，把李菡搂进了自己胸膛，李菡的脑袋埋在他的胸口，胸部贴着他的腹肌，他低哑着出声，“你是王一博的女人，你……想要我吗？”

李菡已经等不及想要被徐炳超吃掉了，她讨好地在徐炳超怀里蹭了蹭，语调上扬又带着几分勾人，“我只想要你吃……唔！”

话语未落，徐炳超捧着她的脸颊就吻了下来，李菡尚来不及反应，就被对方撬开贝齿，他含住她的舌头深情缠绵，将她的口腔侵袭得干干净净。

徐炳超的手也随即抓住了她的乳房，隔着布料肆意地揉搓，没一会儿，宽松的吊带就自己掉了下来，徐炳超将她的内衣往上一推，脑袋就迫不及待地埋了进去。

李菡的乳房就跟徐炳超预料的一样，又大又圆，凑近一点还能闻到蜜桃成熟时的甜香，他托着奶子往嘴里递，发了疯一般啃咬吞吐，没一会儿，娇嫩欲滴的乳珠上竟然流出汁水来。

徐炳超伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔，刚一舔去，汁水就又溢了出来，他不知疲倦地将她的乳头含在嘴里，吮吸着源源不断的蜜汁，发出啧啧的水声。

李菡被吸得乳头发麻，她的大脑混沌一片，只知道徐炳超正在吸自己的汁水，他正在一点点地吃她！！

有了这一意识，李菡的身体便不受控制地分泌出更多的蜜汁，她挺着胸部往徐炳超怀里送，喉咙里漏出一声又一声的淫叫。

李菡的叫声却瞬间让徐炳超清醒过来，一想到他们在王一博的录音室偷欢，紧张刺激的感觉让他头皮发麻，他咬了一下自己的舌头，将舌尖都咬出血来，终于将汹涌的欲望压了下来。

李菡满心满意享受着要被吃掉的喜悦，徐炳超突然停止了动作，无处发泄欲望让她浑身瘙痒得难受，立刻娇嗔，“怎么……怎么了啊……快点吃掉菡菡吧～”

徐炳超也想当场就把李菡给办了，可王一博马上就要回来，若是让他看见自己把李菡肏了，后果不堪设想。

徐炳超倒不是怕王一博，想和他合作的公司艺人一大把，没有王一博还有其他公司抢着要他。但李菡不一样，要是让王一博知道她勾引别的男人，她的下辈子可就毁了。

徐炳超亲了亲李菡的小嘴，好在他刚才亲得很温柔，嘴角看不出什么痕迹，但胸部就不一样了，白皙滑嫩的乳肉上全是他方才留下的牙印，徐炳超替李菡重新穿好了衣服，将她揉进怀里。

“菡菡听话，不能在这里吃你，你放心我一定会想办法把你带出去的。”

【tbc】


End file.
